She Thought
by spacealiens
Summary: Each step she took was closer to her way out of this hell hole, a way to make her heart stop hurting, a way to forget all about him. Rated T for use of cuss words. One shot about Maya


**A/N: So, here is little one shot about Maya. At the end, I use a quote, which isn't mine so, yeah.**

**Gill: I'm not in it!**

**Vivi: Now you are.**

**Maya: HAHA!**

**Gill: Shut up.**

**Maya, Gill, and Vivi: Kat does not own Harvest Moon or the quote at the end.**

* * *

><p>Maya ran in her room, crying. Why? Why had he chosen <em>her?<em> Maya and Chase had known each other for years, yet he said no to her proposal.

* * *

><p>"<em>No, Maya, I'm…I'm sorry." Chase mumbled as the small girl held the blue feather up to him. She froze and her heart almost stopped. "W-what? Why? We've known each other since forever!" she said, feeling the tears coming on.<em>

"_Maya…I'm getting married to Angela, I'm sorry…She said she told you." He mumbled, those brilliant violet eyes avoiding contact. Tears began streaming down Maya's face as he said those words. Of course he chose her, Angela, the farmer. Angela had every boy in town wrapped around her bony little finger. Angela was more perfect, more pretty, no not pretty, she was gorgeous._

"_So, you marry her? The farmer, the girl who has every boy on the island head over heels for her?" Maya cried. She could practically feel her heart breaking, her head began pounding and her chest began hurting, she was sure her eyes were red all around. "Maya, you don't understand, I love her. You don't know what it feels like to love!" Chase replied, getting a little ticked off. _

"_I do understand because I love you!" Maya shouted, more tears pouring out of her eyes. She ran out of Chase's house, all the way back to the Inn, all alone. She's always hated being alone._

* * *

><p>Angela was his dream girl, but he was Maya's dream boy. Angela didn't care who she would end up with, Maya knew that. How did Chase fall into her stupid little trap? <em>Why <em>did he? He was smart!

Maya flopped onto her bed, clutching her doll. The doll Chase gave her. She flipped over and sat up, inspecting every feature of it. The same peach colored yarn hair was put up in pigtails and the doll's dress, which was purple with white polka dots, was exactly the same, with the name, Dakota, under the shoe of it. It had pale porcelain skin which made it more beautiful looking. The doll had the same violet eyes as Chase and Maya began wondering how he had gotten a hold of something like this. Then she remembered what happened about thirty minutes ago. In anger, Maya threw the doll across the room, it hitting the wall and making a loud bang as the porcelain skin shattering.

She pushed her head into her pillow and she cried for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next day it was pouring buckets of rain, she never came out of her room even though she loved the feeling of the water against her skin outside and the puddles. Her grandmother had tried all sorts of things, yelling, banging on her door, even bribing her with yams when it was the middle of Spring. Eventually, Yolanda called Chase and he came.<p>

Upon hearing Chase's voice at the door, Maya's head filled with all sorts of thoughts, 'Did he come back for me? Did he forget all about Angela? Does the story have a happy ending, like when he would read to me when I was younger?' Maya truly loved him, but his heart had been taken by someone who didn't care for him.

Maya had jumped up and cracked open the door, "Chase?" He looked at her in sympathy for once. He held out his hand, which held a piece of folded up paper. Maya took it and Chase hurriedly left.

Maya closed her door and sat on her bed, looking at the note. She ripped off the top and took out the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Maya,<em>

_I'm so sorry. You probably don't understand, but I'll try to explain it to you. Love is an awkward thing. I love Angela and she loves me, but you think you love me when you don't. It's like when you see food. You get that warm, fuzzy feeling and you feel like you're about to burst with happiness. Your stomach feels strange and your heart will start going crazy. Well, I'm pretty sure you don't feel as much like that when it comes to food, but that's what it's like for me and Angela. _

_You probably get the point now and I want you to know one thing: I love you, too, just like a sister. It would feel wrong to be with you, I'm sure of it. I also have to tell you something very important. I'm moving after I marry Angela. Kasey said he would take care of the farm, so we can go find our place out there, somewhere in the city._

_I didn't want it to be like this in the end. I was expecting to tell you and your mom and dad and Yolanda and for all of you to be happy and congratulate me and then you jump up and give me that same hug and say that you're so proud. I wanted you to be happy for me; I wanted myself to be happy. I can't get that face you made when I told you I was marrying Angela. You looked horrified and I felt bad, but Maya, I'm sure I'm not the one for you. _

_When and if Angela and I have kids, I want you to meet them and I would want to have one named after you. I don't sound like myself, do I? Well, this is a serious matter, I guess. I hope you understand._

_Signed, Chase_

* * *

><p>Maya burst into tears. He was leaving? Back to the mainland with Angela and he wants to have kids with her? Maya ran out of her room, out of the inn, still in her over sized pajamas.<p>

She ran to the graveyard, in the pouring rain and she looked at the rocks down by the sea. If she was gone, she wouldn't have to have all this pain. She didn't have to experience this breaking heart. She stared down there, thinking and deciding.

She would leave and never come back. She'll go to a place farther than the city on the mainland, where no one from here could find her. She wouldn't cry all night and she could meet someone new. And if they hurt her, too, she would leave from there, too.

Her blonde hair bounced up and down as she climbed each step, her bare feet touching the cold and wet surface of each one. Every one was closer and closer to her way out. The way out of this hell hole.

Maybe her heart really didn't skip a beat each time he called her name. Maybe the twinkle in his eye was just the sun reflecting weird and the feeling in her stomach was just something she had eaten.

And maybe she thought it was love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo...yeah, it's sort of depressing...I got sad as I wrote this. Anyways, I gotta go, peace.**


End file.
